


Art Lovers

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kono wander an exhibit together and bond over more than the love of fine art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Written as a reward fic for helsinkibaby for taking part in the Weekend Challenge on 1_million_words.

“It’s really thoughtful of you, Danny,” Kono wandered toward the next gallery in the museum, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze as she went. “I know this isn’t exactly your ‘Dream Saturday.’”

“Are you kidding?” He let go, a little surprised she hadn’t let go first. “How often do we get something like this in town?”

It was a rarity for any city: Modern art in a dozen different forms– paintings, electronic animatronic statuary, video and light displays, even a conceptual artist living in a glass box complete with living room, cot and bathroom behind some (thankfully) frosted glass.

It was a tough ticket to get, but Kono had looked so forlorn since Adam left, so very going-through-the-motions that Danny pulled strings. The governor was happy to help; it was another nice little treat he could give her, telling her how fast Denning had worked his magic when he heard they were for her. She’d smiled for the first time in weeks.

“Oh….” Kono stopped flat as they walked into the next alcove.

Danny almost ran into her, he was too busy watching her and not where she was going or what she was seeing that had made her….

“Oh. Wow.” He stopped flat too.

The walls, even the ceiling were covered with huge, oversized, extremely detailed photographs of people…

“Having sex,” Kono said. “Everyday people …having….ummmmm…..yeah. Sex.”

“I had no idea you could blow up an image so big that I could walk through someone’s pores,” Danny said, relieved when she grinned and bit her lip. “That is a …serious amount of screwing going on, no?”

“That’s one way to put it. ‘Yikes’ would be another one….” she walked a few steps, appraising the scene, offering up the option for them to maybe handle this like the adults they supposedly were but didn't feel like right now. “They look….happy.”

“Except that guy,” Danny gestured. “He looks distinctly uncomfortable. Even more than I am at this moment.”

“Next room?” She offered.

“Yes. Now would be good.”

The next was pitch black and empty except for a wild mix of lights – traditional and laser – in a dozen different colors. Some were flashing fast, others firing off unpredictably, still more sliding over the walls in slow, swirling, curvy arcs like skaters on ice.

“What do you think?” Danny asked.

“It’s ….beautiful. Bizarre but so beautiful. And oddly….I don’t know….”

“What? Oddly what?”

“Romantic.”

“It’s too bad you’re here with a buddy, then, and not a date.”

“Maybe it could be. A date.”

“Seriously? You made it pretty clear from day one that….”

“It’s been a long time since day one, Danny. We know each other a lot better and… I like what I know.”

“Yeah?” He reached for her fingers again, smiling when she twined hers with his. “So what should we do about that?”

“I’m a little out of practice at beginnings myself, but…I think maybe it’s up to you. To do something. I mean….traditionally. You know.”

Danny leaned in for the kiss – nothing over the top, just two soft, light presses and a third looser, longer one that promised more when they weren’t sharing a space with a few hundred other people. 

He felt her fingers shift; tracing over the back of his hand, turning as she caressed up to his wrist, nails dragging oh-so-lightly over his forearms and…goose bumps. Running through him as fast as the strobe lights.

“You know I’m liking this room a lot better now...” he would have reached in again, but she nodded and started walking. 

“Me too, but….let’s go see what’s next.”

Her voice suggested she didn’t just mean the next room.


End file.
